


The Most Perfect Moment:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesecake, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Dannys have their date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Danny “Danno” Williams/Danny Reagan
Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988758
Kudos: 1





	The Most Perfect Moment:

*Summary: The Dannys have their date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Danny Reagan was glad that he invited Danny Williams over for dinner. The Hard-Nosed Detective was falling hard for the blond. He was making one of his best meals, & was satisfied with the results of how it turned out. For once, His luck turned out great, since he left New York for his vacation.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was heading over to his lover’s rented house. He brought a bottle of wine, & his homemade cheesecake, as something to go with the meal for the evening. The Shorter Man was looking forward to see his man, & spending time with him. He sang along with the music that was playing on the radio, as he made his way there.

Reagan had everything on the table, He was double checking the details. The Short-Haired Man said to himself, **“This ** _will be_** great”**, & he went to shower, & changed his clothes. He also made sure the flowers, & candles were in perfect position. Danny Reagan actually was happy, & he is gonna let it show.

The Blond finally got to the house, He was excited that he gets his happy ending, & for once, It won’t turn to crap on him. As soon as Reagan opened the door, He kissed the loudmouth detective. “I am so glad that you are here”, He told him, as he leads him in by the hand in the house. “Me too”, They went on to have their evening, & talked, as they got to know each other. It was even better, Cause Danny was staying the night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
